kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirihiko Arkus
After the Gaia Memory Resurgence in 2080, Kirihiko seems to the be main executive in all things relating to Dopants and possibly other Kaijin. Effectively royalty among Kaijin as well, he sports the Nazca Memory; harvested by his family's company for "Protection". He also has went head-to-head against Philip, a superpower from the past who has influence and scientific advances far above the modern technology of 2089. They see each other as bitter rivals, however with Philip always coming out ahead. History Kirihiko was the son of a very successful billionaire, always getting what he wanted and always got everything perfect. He especially was adept at the research into the "Ancient Technology" known as Gaia Memories, to which he kept getting drawn to them despite his young age. After the Gaia Memory Resurgence incident in 2080, causing the return of MULTIPLE Gaia Wells connecting into the Earth, Kirihiko was the second of his family to get a Gaia Memory, receiving the extremely empowered and rejuvenated Nazca Memory. He eventually left everything to pursue the Gaia Memory development, only putting "Research" as a front and any assistance done to prevent Dopant Attacks are actually meticulously crafted so there are flaws that the Dopant themselves could easily get out of. However, a person known as Philip became apparent to him once his Dopants kept getting defeated quickly without any known answer until some testimonies described a green Tornado only called "Cyclone" destroying them. Appearances Kamen Rider Winter Kamen Rider Academia Kirihiko Arkus appears in Kamen Rider Academia on its very first episode, training students in the art of Rider Magic. Despite having disdain towards riders, he still taught them to the best that they can be once he remembered the true meaning of being a Rider. Despite being revealed to be a Kaijin later on, his students stayed loyal and eventually came to see him as a father. Most enemies in this universe has the power to nullify Rider Magic, and only those with real Kamen Rider Powers (Belts) are able to fight them off. However, Kirihiko already being the Nazca Dopant is able to fight off these threats. Influence Forms It is notable that Gaia Driver and Dopant users can achieve more general power than Winter can passively because the Dopant users directly taps into their source and the Gaia driver limits the power less, while the Double driver limits almost 80% of their power. This is why a single Dopant can equal Double, despite Double utilizing two Gaia Memories or why Nazca can equal the Xtreme forms. - Level 2= Nazca Level 2 "Nazca!" - Transformation Announcement A level-up of Nazca level 1 by training and Compatibility conditioning, Nazca level 2 gains several upgrades. Now having strength that is somewhat comparable to FangJoker and speed to outpace most enemies, Level 2 Nazca is extremely powerful. The user gains the ability of flight, with speed heavily reliant on the user's focus level though. To make up for it, Nazca level 2 also has a speed-boost ability that's on-par with FangJoker. All of these combined allowed Level 2 Nazca to hang and even defeat Genm level 10, and later stalemate with Genm X. - Level 3= Nazca Level 3 "Burn Nazca!" - Transformation Announcement Level 3 Nazca is nearing the limits of the Gaia memory, and the limits of the driver before risking destruction. With speed capable of surprising even CycloneJokerXtreme, and strength to not only knock a level 50 Rider out of their transformation but also destroy their driver from the sheer force and, ability to defeat a level 99, the level 3 Nazca also gains the ability of telekinesis surpassing that of any previous. While people with a strong mind can attempt to resist, it never works as the memory is simply too powerful; so powerful that he was able to fling CycloneJokerXtreme and HeatMetalXtreme with some effort despite Winter technically outclassing Nazca. This state is where the Nazca Dopant reaches a peak capable of inducing many Haxes, with the amount and potency rivalling even the Utopia Dopant or a heavily enhanced Weather Dopant, although still lacks in every category against the Terror Memory. - Level 4= Nazca Level 4 "Lord Nazca!" - Transformation Announcement After an upgrade by the Terror Dopant which caused the Memory to go into its Xtreme depths of data, the Level 4 form is capable of many things. At this state, the Gaia Driver is barely able to handle its power and as such, the dopant displays slight signs of error; although not at all enough to be a weakness. half the face of the now Red and orange Nazca dopant is replaced by a sort of crystalline armour, along with the shoulders and joints being more feral. It sports the Versatility, speed, and strength of all the base GXtreme forms, however it is surpassed by the GXtreme forms once Winter surpasses its base parameters. It is also way surpassed by the FangGXtreme. It also needs to change "shifts", With the colour of the Dopant's eyes indicating if it's pouring its power into its speed, strength, etc. }} Category:Akreious Category:Kamen Rider Winter Category:Monsters Category:Dopant Category:Villains Category:Antagonists __FORCETOC__